Human-computer interaction has evolved considerably over the past few decades. From the days when people used to enter machine code or commands into computers to perform a task, the human-computer user interface has touched a new paradigm with multi-modal interface now beginning to be the norm. However, a graphical user interface (GUI) with its associated interface elements still continues to be a preferred mode of interaction for most people. A GUI-based human-computer interaction has had a tremendous impact on usage of personal computers, such as desktops, laptops and mobile handsets. A GUI based approach has not only made it easier for an average user to interact with a computer, but also expanded the reach of personal computers to millions of users all over the world.
Typical examples of GUI-based computer applications include MS Word, MS Excel, Mozilla Firefox, Yahoo Messenger, Google Talk, etc. Most users of personal computers are familiar with these and other GUI-based applications. However, in spite of its widespread usage, a GUI-based computer interaction has certain limitations. The proposed invention provides a solution to some of those limitations.